Embodiments of the invention relate generally to communications systems, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing interactive content-based activities over a network.
Continuous advancements made with respect to technologies associated with the electronics industry have resulted in significant improvements in various product features of electronics devices such as personal and desktop computers, DVD players, and stereo systems, to name a few. For example, computer manufacturers now offer increased memory capacity, faster processors, longer battery life, etc. At the same time, electronics manufacturers are continuously striving to reduce the overall size of many of these devices, without sacrificing any of these improved features, in order to satisfy the demand for portability. As with standard or traditional electronics devices, portable electronics devices such as digital music players, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or ‘pocket PCs’, and the like are becoming increasing popular. Accordingly, electronics manufacturers and various service providers are constantly searching for new ways to provide value to the consumers of these devices in order to gain and maintain a competitive edge over their industry counterparts.
Another area that is experiencing growth in technology is the broadcast industry. The development of new standards in broadcast communications have enabled broadcast enterprises to deliver a variety of information, both related and unrelated to a broadcast, along with the actual broadcast content (e.g., music, audio/video programming, news, etc.). As long as the broadcast-receiving device is enabled with the standard, it can receive, translate, and respond to the delivered information. For example, a display on the receiving device (e.g., car stereo) may present information relating to content (such as a song) that is currently being broadcast such as a station identification of the broadcasting station, the artist name, and the title of the song, to name a few. Additionally, information unrelated to the content being broadcast (such as advertising) may be delivered and presented. While having this additional information may be useful, the technology does not currently support interactive communications between a broadcast recipient and the sources related to the content broadcast. For example, in response to hearing a song broadcast on a recipient's receiving device, the recipient may desire to contact a source to purchase the song (e.g., via download or placing an order with a music provider) at the time of the broadcast or shortly thereafter.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a means for enabling interactive communications between a recipient of a broadcast and a content provider or a source related to the broadcast content.